


'Cause The Best Of Me Loves The Best Of You

by SpaceJammie



Series: This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi has mushy feels for Oikawa, M/M, Massage, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Oikawa was tired from traveling and wanted some caffeine, an iced coffee to be specific.He had hardly been in line for thirty seconds when he felt an arm wrap around his waist at the same time as an ice coffee was held next to his face. He felt slightly surprised, but he quickly guessed who it was. He recognized the look of those hands, and knew the feeling of the broad chest pressed against his back.Iwaizumi's voice whispered in his ear. "I knew you'd come here. You're so predictable."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: This Is Where I Keep My Smutty Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258





	'Cause The Best Of Me Loves The Best Of You

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon song for IwaOi is Best Of You by Andy Grammar. The title of this fic is from that song.
> 
> I wrote this after seeing a tiktok by sunny2bee

Oikawa had just gotten off his plane after a long flight. He’d become a frequent flier, as he was often coming and going between countries. It was the path he chose to take; the one that would lead him to his goals. 

This was the first time he’d been able to get back to Japan for several months, and he was looking forward to being home for a couple weeks. He’d really missed Iwaizumi; he always did, and it never got easier. His volleyball career was going great, but it demanded sacrifices in his personal life.

As he walked through the airport, he pulled his phone out to see if Iwaizumi had sent a text or called him. The man was supposed to be picking him up, but the flight had come in a little early. Oikawa didn't know if Iwaizumi would be there yet. 

There were no missed calls or messages, so Oikawa sent a quick text to let Iwaizumi know he had arrived safely. Then he weaved through the crowds of people, slowly making his way to the other side of the large terminal. Airports were always crowded and impersonal; he was both used to them and sick of them with how often he had to travel. 

He rolled his heavy suitcase alongside himself and soon came to the small coffee shop located inside the airport. It was the same one he always stopped at before and after a flight; he was practically a regular. He wanted some caffeine, an iced coffee to be specific. But much to his disappointment, the wait was going to be long. He sighed and put a hand on his hip as he stood at the end of the line. 

He’d hardly been there for thirty seconds when he felt an arm wrap around his waist at the same time as an iced coffee was held next to his face. He was surprised, but quickly guessed who it was. He recognized the look of those hands, and knew the feeling of the broad chest pressed against his back; that was his man.

Iwaizumi's voice whispered near his ear. "I knew you'd come here. You're so predictable." 

The air on his neck from Iwaizumi's words gave him a pleasant sensation, causing his skin to tingle. The man’s voice was more affectionate than Oikawa had heard it in some time. Iwaizumi must have really missed him, and he’d missed the man just as much. It had been too long a separation, with too many miles between them and too many nights of sleeping apart.

Oikawa took the coffee and leaned back into Iwaizumi's embrace. "I should’ve known you'd be here already. Couldn't wait to see me?" He spun around, wrapping his arms over Iwaizumi's shoulders and grinning into a kiss.

Iwaizumi hummed in response as he returned the kiss with a mischievous smile. He mumbled against Oikawa's lips. "I've actually been here for quite a while."

Their lips moved hungrily and their tongues teased into each other's mouths. Oikawa sucked Iwaizumi's bottom lip gently; he’d missed this feeling, this taste, this rush. He pushed himself against Iwaizumi's chest and sighed into the kiss happily. All was right again in his world now that he was back in Iwaizumi's arms.

The wet kiss ended, but they still squeezed each other tightly. "It's good to see you, Hajime," Oikawa said in a warm voice while pulling back to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. Those familiar eyes were soothing; they were also full of love and reassurance. 

He wondered if Iwaizumi felt the same comfort from him when looking in his eyes; he hoped so. He pressed another kiss to Iwaizumi's lips, which was returned eagerly. It had been months since their last one and it made these ones even sweeter. 

Everything about Iwaizumi was pleasant and familiar. The way the man's lips felt. His smell, which was always kind of sweet and minty from aftershave. The press of his strong arms during an embrace. His voice, which was always more gruff than necessary.

Iwaizumi was his everything. Oikawa would want to return to wherever Iwaizumi was, time and time again. No matter where his volleyball career pulled him away to, and no matter how long he was gone, he would always come back to Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi would be there waiting for him. They’d always been partners and that would never change. 

When they broke the long kiss, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's suitcase in one hand and then took the man’s hand in his other. "Let's get going, I'm hungry. I'll cook us a big lunch."

Oikawa smiled energetically as he walked alongside Iwaizumi; he was feeling restored by the coffee he was sipping and by the presence of the man he loved. He focused on the feeling of his boyfriend's hand held in his own. Iwaizumi's touch had been the number one thing he’d missed while out of the country, tied equally with the man's voice. It just wasn't the same over the phone. It sounded better in person, reaching Oikawa in a way the phone didn't allow for. 

Talking on the phone every day wasn't the same as talking in person. But that was one of the necessary sacrifices they’d agreed on; the long distance relationship that would allow Oikawa to pursue his dreams. 

Iwaizumi glanced over and gave Oikawa a smug grin, which was the man's way of expressing the joy of being together again. He also squeezed Oikawa's hand three times. It was their silent signal for saying, 'I love you.'

After squeezing three times in return, Oikawa gave a sensual smile and a wink. "I'm touch starved. I need you as soon as we get home."

"I know you do," Iwaizumi said in his gruff voice. He picked up the pace as they came into the parking lot.

Oikawa giggled slightly as he quickly walked alongside Iwaizumi. He liked that he could still fluster his man. And he knew Iwaizumi would attend to his needs as soon as possible. Their first time together after being apart for multiple weeks or months was always intense, and this had been the longest stretch of time that they’d spent apart so far. 

\---

By the way Iwaizumi was speeding towards home as he drove their car, Oikawa knew he was in for it as soon as they were inside the house. The anticipation gave him goosebumps. He reached over and put his hand on Iwaizumi's thigh, rubbing upwards. 

Iwaizumi reached down and squeezed Oikawa's hand, stopping it from moving further. "Not while I'm driving. It's hard enough to focus already. I'll take care of you when we get home, just be patient."

"I've been waiting months already," Oikawa said with a whine. "Patience isn't my friend."

Iwaizumi gave an impish smile; his voice was thick. "I'll make it worth the wait."

The man's words made Oikawa's cock twitch eagerly. He pulled their intertwined hands over to his own lap and pressed them between his thighs. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back with an innocent smile. 

Iwaizumi left his hand between Oikawa's thighs for the rest of the drive home, while gently rubbing around there. He chuckled as he parked their car in the driveway, steering with his free hand. "You're so needy sometimes."

With a playful flash of his eyes, Oikawa unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Iwaizumi. "Last one to the front door has to massage the other!"

Iwaizumi calmly scoffed and rolled his eyes as he opened his door. 

Oikawa hurried to open his door as well, and started to move towards the front door. But Iwaizumi slid over the hood of the car and tackled him into a hug from behind. The spiky haired man held him tightly and leaned his chin on top of Oikawa's shoulder.

"I've been waiting months to touch you. I'll give you a massage if you want one, we don't have to race for it," Iwaizumi said in a breathy voice, right by Oikawa's ear. It tickled a bit and made Oikawa giggle. 

He sighed longingly and pressed his ass against Iwaizumi. It felt good to do so, even with clothes in the way; he loved the feeling of Iwaizumi against him. His tone was slightly taunting when he spoke; he wanted to get the dark haired man all riled up. "I love it when you hold me like this. All _firm_ and _tight_."

Iwaizumi let Oikawa go and gave him a gentle shove towards the door, spanking him as he spoke. "Get in there and go wait on the bed. I'll grab your suitcase."

With a delighted smile, Oikawa hurried to the front door and unlocked it. He kicked off his shoes as he stepped inside, then started peeling all his clothes off as he walked towards the bedroom. He was already fully hard just from the thought of Iwaizumi touching him. 

Months of built up desire all came boiling to the surface. Oikawa loved massages as much as he loved sex, and knowing he would be getting both made him tremble with anticipation. Iwaizumi was amazing at both of those things. 

As he hurried through the house, he glanced around briefly; it felt good to be home. The small apartment he used while out of the country was cold and lonely compared to this place. No where could really feel like home if Iwaizumi wasn't there with him. 

Once in the bedroom, Oikawa sat naked on the edge of the bed and waited for Iwaizumi, who soon showed up in the doorway as he was undressing. "C'mere," Iwaizumi said while slipping his boxers off and holding his arms open for an embrace. 

Oikawa jumped up and stepped into Iwaizumi's arms, wrapping his own arms over his boyfriend's shoulders. The spiky haired man held Oikawa's waist and leaned his face against the side of the taller man's neck. They stood quietly as they embraced. 

As it turned out, a naked hug was exactly what Oikawa's soul had needed. The feeling of skin against skin was way better than a clothed embrace. He sighed contentedly as they held each other close and cherished the moment. He loved the feeling of their bare skin pressed together, from their chests, to their cocks, to their thighs. Iwaizumi was always so warm; even in the dead of winter, the man was a furnace. 

Oikawa felt like that warmth was radiating right through him, thawing the frost that always settled inside of him when he was away Iwaizumi for too long. The dark haired man was his summer sun, always making him soft and melty inside. He relaxed deeper into the hug, letting Iwaizumi hold them both steady.

Iwaizumi squeezed tightly and whispered in a low voice. "I've really missed you."

With a soft smile, Oikawa held Iwaizumi firmly and closed his eyes. "I've missed you too, so much. It's good to be home." 

After what ended up being a few minutes, Iwaizumi finally released Oikawa from the hug and reached down to squeeze the setter's ass in both his hands. "Alright, lay down and I'll give you that massage."

Oikawa hummed at the feeling of Iwaizumi's grip on his ass. "You give the most heavenly massages. Better than anyone."

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as he let go and gave Oikawa's butt a playful smack. The spiky haired man walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bottle of massage oil that sat on top of it. "Compared to who? You better not be letting someone else touch you."

Oikawa climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach, then spread out his arms and legs as he giggled. "You're the only one I want touching me."

"Good answer," Iwaizumi said assertively as he poured some oil on Oikawa's back.

The oil was cold, but Iwaizumi's hands warmed it quickly. Oikawa let out a low hum as Iwaizumi moved his palms and fingers around on his neck, shoulders and back. The spiky haired man went slow and pressed with just the right amount of pressure, working the tension out of the muscles. 

Iwaizumi was extremely thorough about massages; the man really did have a magical touch. Oikawa could feel his stress melting away as his relaxation deepened. The man really did love to spoil him. Iwaizumi's hands slid up and down along his spine, making him let out an occasional 'mhmm,' or an 'oh, right there.'

Iwaizumi kept on massaging Oikawa for a good thirty minutes. 

Somehow, probably thanks to the iced coffee, Oikawa managed not to fully fall asleep. But he did have a very drowsy feeling when Iwaizumi finally got up from the bed and went to wipe the oil off of his hands. 

Oikawa slowly sat up on the bed, resting his weight on his shins with his knees spread. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Do you want a massage too, Hajime?"

The spiky haired man reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. "Nah. There's something else I want."

Oikawa tilted his head in mock innocence and smirked; his voice was honeyed. "Something I can do?"

Iwaizumi climbed on the bed and sat right behind Oikawa, with his knees at the sides of the setter's legs as he pressed up behind the man. Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's cock against his lower back. 

"Something I'm going to do," Iwaizumi said in a seductive whisper; he wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and started kissing the man’s shoulder lightly. He then reached for Oikawa’s cock with one hand.

Oikawa’s body was tingling with excitement. He closed his eyes with a sigh; he tilted his head as Iwaizumi started to lick and suck along on the side of his neck while squeezing his cock. He leaned back against Iwaizumi's chest as the man's hand stroked him firmly. A needy whimper escaped him. 

Iwaizumi suddenly pushed Oikawa forward and laid on him. The man cuddled on top of Oikawa's back and hooked his arms under the man’s waist to hug him. It seemed he needed to feel Oikawa's body close to his for a bit longer before he was ready to start ravaging his old setter. 

With a hum and a gentle smile, Oikawa closed his eyes. He liked that Oikawa could be affectionate like this sometimes. They laid together like that quietly, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of being together naked. It had been too long since they had been able to hold each other and neither man wanted to move, even though both had strong desire building up. 

Oikawa felt like he could fall asleep under the calming pressure of Iwaizumi's body. When he felt the man’s cock twitch against his ass, he giggled. "I do love the cuddles but I'd also love a good fuck."

Iwaizumi hummed and sat up, then grabbed Oikawa's shoulder to flip him onto his back. He laid down on Oikawa again, and this time he pressed their chests and their hard lengths against each other. 

Oikawa moaned immediately and wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's hips, locking his ankles together behind the man’s back. It had been so long since he’d felt Iwaizumi's cock against his own and it had his heart racing immediately.

With a surprisingly sweet smile, Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss Oikawa. It was slow and gentle, which was not what Oikawa had expected. Usually, Iwaizumi couldn't hold back and would dominate his body immediately after a long separation. But this time, Iwaizumi had started with a long massage and was now tenderly kissing him. It was kind of out of character for the man he loved. 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's chin and pushed the man's face back a bit so he could see him. "Are you okay?"

Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa's eyes and wore the absolute softest expression that Oikawa had ever seen. "It's just been difficult being away from you so much."

It was hard to hear those words out loud. Oikawa felt the same, of course. He bit his lip as his eyes watered; hearing Iwaizumi say it made all his own similar feelings rush over him. "The long distance won't be forever, we’ll get through it."

With a nod, Iwaizumi leaned back down into the kiss and mumbled against Oikawa's lips. "I know. We can get through anything." 

They kissed each other slowly and gently, lips sliding against lips, tongue flicking against tongue. Oikawa still had his legs tightly wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist and had put his arms around the man's broad shoulders, keeping the man deep in the kiss.

It always melted his heart when Iwaizumi was vulnerable with him. And it really made him want the man even more. 

He reached down between their bodies and stroked their cocks together in one hand. Iwaizumi groaned and thrusted forward, biting Oikawa's lip as he did so. They pulsed against each other as Oikawa stroked them a few more times, causing the kiss to be forgotten in favor of pressing their mouths into each other's necks for warm licks and gentle sucking. 

Oikawa let go of their cocks and grabbed the bottle of lube, eagerly holding it towards Iwaizumi. The dark haired man took it and smiled confidently. Oikawa let Iwaizumi out of his legs and spread them instead, giving access. Iwaizumi grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, then slid one into Oikawa. 

The feeling of Iwaizumi inside him made Oikawa give a breathy gasp. He inhaled slowly and worked to relax his muscles as his hips bucked up eagerly. He had been waiting for months for this feeling. And while he loved that Iwaizumi was in a tender mood for once, he really wanted the man's cock in him sooner than later. He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips, rocking against Iwaizumi's hand desperately. 

With a chuckle, Iwaizumi slid the first finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Oikawa closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of both fingers inside of him, stretching him and filling him. Iwaizumi pressed in firmly and scissors his fingers, making Oikawa shudder and groan.

_"Ah… yes... more!"_ It felt good, but Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi's cock. Fingers were not enough. _"I need you, Hajime."_

With a click of his tongue, Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out slowly, thrusting them back in a few times for good measure. "You're so needy."

With a sarcastic smile, Oikawa rocked his hips. "What I ‘needy’ is you inside of me."

"Wow, I'm in love with a dork," Iwaizumi said lightly as he rolled on the condom and lathered it with lube. 

Oikawa chuckled, but the sound turned into a loud gasp when Iwaizumi suddenly pressed into him. He reflexively tightened around Iwaizumi's cock, unused to being so full after such an absence of it. He had to force himself to relax so Iwaizumi could move freely. 

He had expected Iwaizumi to start thrusting into him forcefully, as he usually did. But instead, the spiky haired man rocked his hips slowly. The in and out motions remained careful, gentle even. As Iwaizumi moved inside of him, Oikawa’s pleasure built up gradually in small waves. He couldn't remember a time when Iwaizumi had been so delicate with him, except for maybe their very first time so many years ago. 

The memory led to Oikawa experiencing similar feelings as to when they first shared themselves with each other. The affection, admiration, and dedication that had been there at the start of their relationship came freshly to his mind. The way that Iwaizumi had been so careful with him. The whispers of 'I love you' and 'is this too much?' 

Oikawa could still picture the look on Iwaizumi's face when they first said 'I love you' to each other, and suddenly he was a sappy mess. Without being able to control it, he let a few emotional tears slip out. 

Iwaizumi noticed and stopped moving; his face was confused and apologetic. "Am I hurting you?"

Oikawa had to hold back a giggle, because Iwaizumi had asked that same question with an identical expression during their very first time. But he knew better than to laugh at his boyfriend after a serious and intimate question. "They’re happy tears. I was thinking about the first time we had sex."

With a slight shake of his head and a tender grin, Iwaizumi wiped Oikawa's tears away with his thumb. Then he leaned forward and kissed Oikawa softly, moving their lips together in an unhurried pace. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and made himself focus on the present moment. The feeling of Iwaizumi's slightly chapped lips, the sweet taste of his skin. The way that his boyfriend started thrusting into him again in a manner that could only be described as deliberate and leisurely. The warm hand that slid over his chest and stomach.

No one else got to experience this side of Iwaizumi. The way that was so considerate and unassuming. How Iwaizumi would put Oikawa's needs first and let himself be vulnerable. It was a part of him that was exclusively and specifically for Oikawa. Iwaizumi may put on a rough exterior, but he was soft hearted on the inside.

The careful build up of pleasure was actually feeling as satisfying to experience as their usually rough and dominating one. Oikawa was letting out quiet whimpers of pleasure as he rocked his hips in time with Iwaizumi's movements. The man's hard cock was hitting his prostate gently, just enough to make him want more. 

Iwaizumi continued to thrust in and out as Oikawa let his hands wander up and down his former ace’s back and chest, enjoying the ripple of the man's muscles while he balanced and moved over him. When Iwaizumi's thrusts started to go deeper and harder, Oikawa gasped loudly. The slow trickle of pleasure was now a steady stream. 

Iwaizumi was supporting himself on one elbow while his other hand rested on the side of Oikawa's waist. The man moved to kiss down Oikawa's neck, licking and sucking at regular intervals. The sensation left Oikawa feeling breathless and eager. 

_"Harder…"_ Oikawa moaned as he writhed under the strong man.

Iwaizumi hummed against Oikawa’s neck and started ramming in with more force, but kept the pace slow. It was tantalizing, and it made Oikawa take a shallow inhale before letting out a loud string of curses. 

_“Fuck, yes. Fuck. Fuck. Hajime, fuck me."_

Their bodies rubbed against each other in the front, giving Oikawa a light pressure from Iwaizumi's well muscled stomach against his aching cock. But it wasn't enough. He had waited a long time for this and he needed more.

_"Fuck me harder,"_ he moaned, scratching at Iwaizumi's back.

Understanding just how badly Oikawa wanted it, Iwaizumi pulled out and sat back on his heels. "Flip over."

An excited smile crossed Oikawa's lips as he turned over and got on all fours. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hips and lined himself up, then pressed in swiftly. It was a good angle, and the sensation instantly made Oikawa fall forward onto his elbows as he yelped with pleasure. He hid his face in the pillow and bit it to stifle a loud scream. 

Iwaizumi groaned in satisfaction as he continued slamming into Oikawa repeatedly. The slow pace was left behind in favor of a strong rhythm with a fast rebound. Both men gasped and moaned in time with the thrusts. Oikawa closed his eyes and felt himself wash away in waves of forceful pleasure. 

Iwaizumi's hips slapped hard against Oikawa's ass with every powerful slam. It was jolting his whole body. The setter reached forward with one hand and pushed against the headboard; he then arched his back and looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi met Oikawa's gaze and gave a lazy, toothy grin. His eyes were lidded. There was a flush across his face from enjoyment and a certain commanding strength about his expression. 

Oikawa tried to speak but Iwaizumi started fucking him even harder, so his words came out broken and breathy. _"So-o g-ood."_

He turned his face and pressed it back into the pillow, moaning loudly as Iwaizumi's hard cock repeatedly rebounded into him. He could hear Iwaizumi's satisfied hums and grunts behind him. Every other sound Iwaizumi made was the whisper of Oikawa's name. 

_"Tooru, you feel so good."_

Iwaizumi's hands were gripping Oikawa’s hips tightly; he loved the squeezing sensation coupled with the friction inside of him. His knees were spread and his back muscles were flexed as he tried to keep himself steady through the pounding. This was what he had needed. The firm touch of Iwaizumi's hands and the persistence of the man's hard thrusts. Iwaizumi's body was dominating him and it was absolutely heavenly. 

Oikawa's eyes rolled back and he reached to touch himself, desperate for a release from the building pressure. He gripped himself firmly and stroked with a quick pace to match Iwaizumi's bucking hips. Iwaizumi spread his knees a little wider so he could thrust at a different angle, and it was the position change that finally broke the dam of pleasure, sending Oikawa over the edge. He shuddered through Iwaizumi's next few thrusts while finishing into his own hand with a long groan. 

Iwaizumi moaned loudly from the feeling of Oikawa's muscles tensing up, and he gave a few final thrusts as he reached his own climax. He was out of breath and panting when he finally pulled out. 

Oikawa was equally winded and fully satisfied.

Iwaizumi disposed of the condom while Oikawa flipped over and stretched his arms and legs happily. A shirt landed on his stomach, causing him to look over at Iwaizumi. 

"Clean yourself up with that, I'll go make us some food," Iwaizumi said in a content voice.

Oikawa pouted as he wiped himself with the shirt and then tossed it at the laundry basket. "Cuddles first?"

Iwaizumi lingered in the doorway for a moment, considering Oikawa's words. "Alright. But I'm really hungry, so only for a few minutes." The spiky haired man climbed back onto the bed and gathered Oikawa into his arms. 

Oikawa snuggled into the embrace. He felt a deep connection and intimacy towards Iwaizumi, and he wanted it to last. He knew the next few weeks back home wouldn't feel like long enough. But he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"I love you," Oikawa said softly while reaching a hand to rest on Iwaizumi's chest.

Iwaizumi hummed quietly and put a hand over Oikawa's, then kissed his forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
